In The Phantom's Layer
by Rude Eleven
Summary: What if the Phantom's deformity were hereditary, and there was another Phantom? Now, the Phantom and his father team up to make things right, or even better! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

"Christine, come back!" the Phantom pleaded. But to no avail. Christine had left him behind, left him to go be with Raoul, the Viscount de Chagny. The happy sounds of their merry laughter echoed down the dark walls of the Phantom's Layer. They were free of him at last free to create their own life together. They would be married and have children. They would live a life happy and carefree, free of the Phantom.

The Phantom had no such option. All he had was the dark Layer, which he had run to as a child. Could even Madame Giry help him now? He doubted it. Did she even remember that he was down here in this dark, dark Layer? Well yes she had to. Who could forget him? Burning green eyes stared into the darkness around him, while his dark hair swept across his forehead, cutting jagged edges across his white mask. No one could forget him once they saw him. So handsome was he, apart from the mask which hid his unknown deformity. Enough to make any girl swoon, even Madame Giry had when she was a kid. After bringing him down to the Layer she took the bag off of his head and stared deep into his eyes.

"We are young," she said. "Let us together learn the ways of human life. I am not afraid of you."

But he had resisted. For what? He asked himself now. What was there in this world? Nothing, since Christine was gone. Just the Phantom (who was sometimes called Erick, though this was a secret) and the darkness of the Layer. Something rustled in the darkness that was the Layer. It must be rats. He had been bitten by a rat. He could feel the scab on his hand.

He was not afraid of rats. And rats were not afraid of him. But that was all.

"Surely in this world there must be someone like me!" the Phantom called out, frightening the rats in the darkness around him. He pressed to a stand and stretched out his arms widely. He threw his head back, his dark hair falling back dramatically from his back-thrown head. "Someone!"

Someone someone someone the sound echoed.

"Anyone!"

Anyone anyone anyone.

There was no answer. The Phantom sat down again and began to cry gently. The tears crawled out of his beautiful green eyes and down his face, stopping in at the side of his nose before they traveled down rosy skin to perfect lips, lips such as any woman would like to kiss. Christine had kissed him, but then she'd left. He was left alone in the darkness of the Layer with only his memories and the rats to keep him company.

Or so he thought.

xoxoxoxo

Thats all ladees and gennlemen! Stay tuned for next weeks exciting episode! Isn't this good? I hope you like it! I thought about it for a long time and I think I can make it fit in with the movie very well! Maybe they'll do a sequel!


	2. Chapter 2

Please, if you read this, leave me a review! I love reviews and would love to know what you all think! Thanks!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No, he was not alone!

As the Phantom sat in a dejected heap in the Layer, little did he know that somewhere off in the world there was one like him. Yes, one with a deformity!

The unknown person trudged through the snow as he approached the Opera House. Somehow he knew that he would be welcomed here. Perhaps it was the angels which wept dark tears as the sky above him darkened with the coming storm. It did not feel like summer. It was never summer in his heart.

It was always dark. Dark and gloomy.

Much like his face, which was hidden by a white mask...

He approached the Opera House and banged on the door. It was opened by Megan Giry, commonly called Meg by those who knew her well. Nobody did, of course, she had unplumbed depths. Her blue eyes looked at him and she said, "Hello?"

"Hello!" he croaked. "I need help!"

She blinked blue eyes at his dark face. He looked familiar. He looked like...

He collapsed.

Meg screamed and ran down the dark hallway. The Opera House had burned but not all of it. She and her mother, whos name was Madam Giry, still lived there but no more operas were performed on the stage. Madam Giry was trying to buy the Opera House but no one knew where the money had come from, not even Meg. Legend had it that Madame Giry was the secret lover of Sir Gerald, who was a pirate. Perhaps the money had come from him. Anyway the managers of the Opera House had not sold to her, although it was rumored that someday they would. It was also rumored that Madam Giry had some sort of blackmail hold over the managers, who had gone to live in England to recover from the disaster of the Opera House. The Phantom had dropped a chandelier and a fire had devastated the Opera House. They had to recover from this both financially and mentally, and were seeing a famed psychiatrist, Sigmund Freud. It was not known how they were recovering, either financially or mentally. Their problems had become part of the legend that surrounded the Phantom.

She screamed and ran down the hallway into darkness. For a moment as she began to pass out she thought the Phantom had gotten her! Then she realized that she had slipped and fallen. As she picked herself up and ran back down towards the front door which was standing open like she'd left it, she realized something...

The man was gone!


End file.
